Everytime I Hear Your Name
by ITotallyLoveHim
Summary: Puckelberry songfic! My first songfic, and using Cascada's song with a couple I think really deserves it. Please read and review if you love Puckelberry as much as I do!


Here's my best story… in my opinion. Puckleberry! Yay! I wrote this so long ago, and posted this on my role play account on facebook, and finally decided that it's time to post on here. Hope you guys like it.

"I just hope we can still be friends," Rachel said with a comforting hand on Puck's shoulder. "We weren't friends before." Puck pulled away from Rachel's hand and walked away leaving Rachel to watch him alone in the bleachers. She was left with this weird feeling in her chest. To the sound of her alarm, she woke up and was back in reality.

_When you walked away from me,  
And said your last goodbye  
I never thought that six months on  
You'd still be in my life_

Rachel arrived at school with her head held high. She told herself that the dream was nothing to worry about and pushed it aside. Walking through the parking lot, she saw a familiar truck pull up. Puck got out of the car and walked right pass her, going over to his best friend Finn. As he walked past, she stopped dead in her tracks and watched. "Hey girl," Quinn said walking over to her, she looked over at where she was looking and saw Puck greeting his friends, "uh, I know, Puck, such a pig." Quinn made a disgusted face. Rachel looked over to Puck once more and this time, he noticed, and flashed his signature smirk. That made something spark inside her, but she tried to hide it. "Come on, let's go," she said turning to Quinn. They walked to the school, and Rachel tried to not show her emotion.

_I have tried to forget  
Get you out of my head  
But the memories won't fade  
I can run I can hide from this feeling inside  
But the pain won't go away _

After a couple classes, she finally had lunch. With her friends on a normal day, she sat and laughed. Her smile slowly faded away as she looked over a few tables; she saw Finn with his goofy smile, and laughing at something Puck said. Puck this time had the smile she missed seeing...

_Cause every time I hear your name  
The world stops for a moment  
Baby with a single word  
I can see your face again  
Cause every time I hear your name  
The world stops for a moment  
And I'm taken back to what we had  
Every time I hear your name _

One of the cheerios walked by the table, and stopping by the table. She smiled and before saying anything, she hugged him, climbing into his lap and kissing the top of his head. At that moment, Rachel remembered the feelings she had when he held her in his arms... and she felt empty.

_Now I'm sure you've found a girl  
To fill my empty space  
But I'm stuck with the love that we shared  
That time just can't erase _

Glee club started and she spent it singing her heart out, and looking at him. She looked at Puck hoping that at times he would catch on, yet looking away once their eyes met. It was the song that spoke her feelings exactly, and she wanted to perform it greatly.

_I can run I can hide from this feeling inside  
But the pain won't go away  
Cause every time I hear your name  
The world stops for a moment  
Baby with a single word  
I can see your face again  
Cause every time I hear your name  
The world stops for a moment  
And I'm taken back to what we had  
Every time I hear your name _

Glee club ended and Rachel was out in the hallway to see it was empty. Then when she turned, she saw Puck walking right toward her, and her heart started to race. 'Calm down, it's been at least six months, and he's over it, and so are you,' she tried to convince herself, 'Besides, you did a good job in glee today. For all you know he could be just walking by and not even say anything to you.' Before she knew it, Puck was right in front of her. "Hey, nice job today," he started with a smile, "seems like it had a lot of emotion." Rachel wasn't sure on what to say, so she just rambled on about the song. "Oh! really? Well, Cascada is very great when it comes to ballad form, and in pop/dance music." "You brought Kurt to tears. (AN/note: gomen nasai!)" Rachel gave a nervous laugh. "What made you feel that way?" Rachel looked at him confused.

"You said it was how you feel or something like that, so why that song?" She looked down slightly and away from him, "It's just.. how I felt about somebody." Puck chuckled and took a step closer to her. "I know for a fact that it isn't Finn." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you tell me who that song was about?" Rachel could feel the smirk against her skin. "I-I uh," Rachel was lost for words as she felt him pull away. "Noah.. it.," Puck gave her a look saying 'spit it out.'

"It was about you. I've had these weird feelings after we broke up, and I was confused at first. Later I realized that it was because I didn't want it to end. I thought it was all to make Finn jealous, but I was wrong. For the past couple months I started to think, and I realized how happy I was when I was with you, and how bad I felt after we broke up. Noah, I understand that what it wasis part of the past but-" Puck kissed her to stop her from saying another word. "You never shut up." he kissed her again.

_And I'm taken back to what we had  
Every time I hear your name_

**sorry, that's it. I guess it sounded better when I first wrote it. Tell me what you think, and please be nice :) oh yeah! song is "Everytime I Hear Your Name by Cascada. Review if you liked it; and please don't be so hard on me… it's been a while since I last wrote something like this… it seemed better at the time. Anyway, tell me what you think(:**


End file.
